Confusión con tu regreso
by Fenixker
Summary: Cosas extrañas comienzan a pasar lo que provoca que mi mente divague en diversas ocasiones y todo empeora cuando el cabeza de balón regresa y no hace mas que confundirme, puede ser posible que mis sentimientos puedan cambiar con la intromisión de un nuevo amor?.
1. Prólogo

Hola chicos como están?

Bueno he dejado este sitio abandonado por mucho tiempo pero bueno aquí estoy con una nueva historia, espero les guste

En el pasado conocí a un niño el cual alejo de mi la oscuridad solo con su sonrisa, ese chico me brindo la ayuda que necesitaba con tan solo brindarme su paraguas en un día lluvioso, lo atormente durante años para ocultar mis sentimientos pero él los descubrió un día yo lo negué sin embargo el siguió insistiendo en conocerme mejor lo cual logro en el viaje que realizamos hacia San Lorenzo en busca de sus padres incluso me dijo que me amaba y me beso, yo simplemente me derretí en sus brazos pero al terminar la aventura tuve que bajar de mi nube y explicar que la reacción que tuvo solo era influenciada por la gratitud que sentía hacia mí por ayudarlo a reencontrarse con sus padres, acordamos ser amigos y así lo cumplimos a pesar de que el se quedara con sus padres en San Lorenzo hace ya 6 años nos escribimos mucho y gracias a él descubrí que los zopencos de mis compañeros no eran tan malos incluso nos volvimos mas unidos cuando regresamos a Hillwood y me sentí tan responsable de ellos desde la ausencia de Arnold que comencé a protegerlos en vez de molestarlos poco a poco ellos se dieron cuenta de que no era tan mala y así es como llegamos hasta hoy en donde todos a pesar de tener 16 años seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos, siempre recordando a nuestro querido cabezón.

Cada uno cabíamos físicamente a través de los años pese a esto, seguíamos teniendo las mismas actitudes que cuando éramos pequeños, algunos cambiamos drásticamente nuestra fachada exterior; ¿por qué digo nosotros? Bueno eso es porque mi querida amiga la princesa Lloyd insistió en que una señorita de 16 años no podía andar con mi look favorito el de vagabundo en público así que soltó mis coletas, me obligó a usar ropa algo más de moda y un poco de maquillaje, suelo usar chaquetas y botas de cuero para no dejar mi estilo atrás, no me disgusto del todo su intromisión.  
Otros que sufrieron un gran cambio fueron: Curly a quien ahora decimos Thad el chico en realidad creció mucho incluso se puso en forma, dejo sus antiguas gafas por unos lentes de contacto y con otro corte de cabello resultó ser un galán al que muchas chicas persiguen. Brainy ahora Brian ahora es alto, un poco musculoso, con lindas facciones aunque él es más del tipo intelectual. El gordinflón de Harold seguía con la misma pasión por la comida pero también se entrenaba por lo que se puede decir que esta en forma. Los demás de la pandilla seguían igual con las mismas aficiones pero distintas ropas.

En cuanto a mi vida familiar todo está muy bien mis padres reavivaron su amor desde las cenizas, ayudamos a Miriam a rehabilitarse de su amor por su "batidos" y Olga se mudó a Hillwood y ahora enseña en mi antigua escuela de hecho nos llevamos bien y soy capaz de pedirle ayuda en mis tiempos de crisis.

Y como era de suponerse el amor que dediqué a Arnold nunca se fue ni se disminuyo en todo este tiempo simplemente continuaba allí, cada vez que una de sus cartas llega mi corazón late a mil por hora y mi estomago se llena de mariposas, es muy molesto, sin embargo cosas extrañas comienzan a pasar lo que provoca que mi mente divague en diversas ocasiones y todo empeora cuando el cabeza de balón regresa, puede ser posible que mis sentimientos puedan cambiar con la intromisión de un nuevo amor?. 


	2. PRimer día

_Es una linda mañana el día de hoy en nuestra hermosa ciudad de Hillwood el sol brilla los pájaros cantan y muchos de los chicos se preparan para su primer día de clases les desaseamos suerte, ahora pondremos una canción solicitada por….  
_Una rubia despeinada y somnolienta apaga su radio despertador y se dirige a bañarse para iniciar -**el infierno, odio ir a la preparatoria solo hay chicas presumidas, perdedores, profesores que nos dejan montañas de tareas pero sobre todo esto odio madrugar-** se quejaba mientras se dirigía a bañarse.

**Cariño apresúrate o te dejara el autobús**- grito Miriam

**Ya voy mamá**- dijo la rubia quien terminaba de acomodarse su chaqueta de cuero negra, con el pasar de los años muchas cosas cambiaron entre ellas su forma de vestir había dejado atrás su laso y vestido rosa y cambio a vaqueros y una camiseta rosa holgada en le escuela media sin embargo después de años de insistencia por parte de Ronda ella acepto cambiar a un estilo más apropiado para ella. Incluso la situación familiar cambio su madre se la veía más vivaz desde que empezó a trabajar con Bob.

**Bien cariño apresúrate tu desayuno está en la mesa, nos vemos en la noche**, decía Miriam mientras terminaba de acomodar la corbata de Bob.  
**Volveremos mas tarde por una reunión no hagas cosas innecesarias niña**- decía Bob

**Claro Bob cancelare la fiesta-** decía con desdén

**Cuídate cariño nos vemos en la noche de acuerdo**- dijo dándole un beso a Helga en la frente

**Si mamá, adiós – **dijo despidiéndose con la mano de sus padres sonrió al cerrar la puerta

Definitivamente las cosas cambiaron y eso le agradaba mucho a Helga – **rayos llego tarde**- dijo ella y salió lo más rápido que pudo de su casa sin embargo ya era tarde, había perdido el autobús – **no puede ser es mi primer día y ya llego tarde, diablos**- no lo podía creer pero ya no había tiempo para lamentos debía continuar y buscar la forma de llegar de repente sus ojos brillaron ante una idea **– ya se mi patineta hace mucho que no la uso tal vez no sea rápida pero peor es nada o no?** – entro rápidamente a su casa y salió dando un salto en su patineta se dirigió muy rápido y con la ayuda de autos de los cuales se ayudaba para ganar impulso logro no llegar tan tarde a su primer día sin embargo no se salvo de regaños del director.

**Señorita Pataki acaso no puede dejar de llegar tan tarde ni siquiera hoy que comenzamos con las clases? Es increíble que a pesar de tener un excelente rendimiento académico también tenga un deplorable comportamiento espero que esta sea la última vez me escucho señorita Pataki?**

**Si Señor** – bien eso espero ahora diríjase a su salón

**Lo increíble es que no se canse de ese sermón**- decía ella por lo bajo mientras iba a revisar cual era su próxima clase, era Historia, se dirigió a su salón y toco la puerta esperaba que no la regañaran de nuevo – **Disculpe, soy Helga Pataki puedo pasar, se me hizo algo tarde** – **Señorita Pataki he? Bien tendré que estarla vigilando de cerca por favor pase pero espero que sea la última vez** – **si- **Helga entró al salón y se sentó en un asiento cerca de la ventana a lado de su mejor amiga Phoebe la cual la saludo con una sonrisa y comenzaron a atender a clase, todo iba normal y aburrido las clases siguieron su curso y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en la hora del almuerzo, Helga y Phoebe se sentaron en una mesa de la cafetería mientras conversaban acerca de cómo eran los profesores de las materias que les había tocado en los primeros periodos de clases hasta que escucharon que los chicos se acercaban a su mesa

**Vaya Pataki veo que no cambias es que siempre debes llegar tarde a la escuela?- **dijo Gerald quien acababa de llegar junto a James ( un nuevo integrante de la pandilla y amigo de Gerald desde la escuela media) él era muy amigable e inteligente, tenia cabello castaño y ojos color miel era del equipo de básquet en el que Gerald estaba y al ser los mejores jugadores habían ganado gran popularidad, Gerald se acerco a darle un beso de saludo a su novia**- Hola amor como te fue hoy?- ** mientras ambos chicos tomaban asiento

**Vamos no se pongan de melosos mientras como, además es mi problema si llego temprano a clases o no es un país libre puedo hacer lo que quiera plumero francés- **dijo Helga bajo la risa disimulada de James que fue provocada al escuchar es apodo por el que fue llamado su amigo

**Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames así Pataki acaso quieres que yo te empiece a llamar orejas de chivo así como Harold lo hace?- ** dijo Gerald ofendido por el viejo apodo utilizado por su vieja amiga-enemiga de infancia

**Veamos si te atreves pelos necios nadie insulta a la Gran Helga G. Pataki- ** dijo Helga mientras le señalaba el puño

**A si olvidaba que eras algo sensible ante los apodos no es así Geraldine- ** dijo Gerald bajo una sonrisa de triunfo ya que sabía que lo que más molestaba a Helga era que la llamaran por su segundo nombre – **Pero que rayos? Como fue que me dijiste?- **Gerald iba a contestar pero Phoebe al notar lo irritada que estaba su amiga decidió intervenir pues sabía que Helga explotaría en cualquier momento

**-Chicos por favor no comiencen de nuevo**

**- pero Phoebs escuchaste como me llamo tu noviecito**

**- nada de eso tu comenzaste Pataki **

**- calma, calma, es necesario que hagan esto todos los días?- ** dijo James mientras se llevaba una cucharada de pudin a la boca- **no se cansan de repetirlo constantemente**

**-Créeme James jamás me cansare de molestar al pelos necios que tengo a lado- ** decía Helga mientras señalaba a Gerald con el pulgar

Todos continuaron con sus almuerzos entre conversaciones y bromas hasta que el timbre sonó indicando el fin de la hora de almuerzo, cada quien se despidió y se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones, Helga fue a su casillero y revisó cual era su siguiente materia y al notar cual era sonrió de la felicidad

**-si!- ** cerró su casillero y fue a toda prisa a su clase favorita, Literatura, pero al dar vuelta en una esquina chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo tirando sus libros, por una extraña razón llegó a sentir esperanza en quien la hizo caer pero recordó que quien pensaba la había tirado estaba a mil kilómetros de allí – _que tonta como se me puede ocurrir_- **oh lo siento señorita déjeme ayudarla- ** dijo una voz con acento inglés Helga levanto su vista con ceño fruncido y vio a unos par de ojos de color azul oscuro –**por qué no te fijas por dónde vas bucko por tu culpa llegaré tarde a mi siguiente clase- ** dijo Helga recuperándose y levantándose con la ayuda del inglés-**le prometo que no fue mi intención tirarla es solo que se me hizo tarde e iba por mis cosas al casillero, lamento mucho haberla tirado, le pido que me disculpe- **dijo el chico algo apenado por haber tirado a la rubia- **si si como sea será mejor que te apresures o si no se te hará más tarde aun, nos vemos bucko – **y de esa manera Helga se retiró del lugar corriendo para no llegar tarde mientras el chico inglés la observaba, definitivamente averiguaría el nombre de esa hermosa rubia.

Helga llegó justo a tiempo antes de que la profesora ingresara suspiro aliviada al menos no tendrían de ella una mala impresión todavía

-**bien chicos soy la señora Parker y seré su profesora de Literatura así que por favor saquen sus libros y- **la puerta sonó y al abrirse dejo ver a un chico algo cansado por haber corrido- **disculpe pero se me hizo algo tarde vera soy nuevo y me perdí, puedo pasar por favor- **Helga se sorprende al ver al chico era quien la había tirado minutos antes, _así que era nuevo eh sí que es listo utilizar como escusa el hecho de que es nuevo para no tener problemas-_pensaba Helga mientras veía la reacción de la profesora- **ya veo tú debes ser…-**la profesora veía a su libreta para encontrar el nombre del chico- **Daniel Morrison, de acuerdo pasa jovencito pero espero que esta sea la última vez-**mientras tanto el inglés estaba en camino a su asiento varias chicas suspiraban por él y como no hacerlo él era realmente atractivo lindas facciones, alto, cabello bien peinado negro y unos profundos y expresivos ojos de color azul oscuro, se sentó al lado de la rubia, giró y la saludo con una sonrisa Helga le devolvió el saludo sin darle mucha importancia bajo la escrutadora mirada de las chicas del salón-** esto es para todos no dejare entrar a mi salón a aquellos que se atrasen, bien ahora que establecimos algunas reglas vamos a continuar- **la clase como lo imaginó Helga fue realmente interesante debía admitir que la señora Parker era una buena maestra ya que al ver a su alrededor la mayoría de sus compañeros se veían fascinados por la clase, el final de la hora llego y todos se preparaban para salir del salón hasta que la profesora habló-** antes de que se vayan les diré que quiero que cada uno escriba algo que les identifique puede ser cualquier cosa una historia, un poema, un acróstico lo que ustedes quieran pero que los describan perfectamente esta será su primera tarea y la traerán para la siguiente clase y la leerán a sus compañeros, con esto quiero ver su creatividad, eso es todo hasta luego muchachos.- **se escucharon varias quejas incluso de Helga, ella recogía sus cosas para irse y se vio abordada por el inglés al salir del salón

-**Hey te acuerdas de mí?- como no hacerlo fue hace una hora que me choque con tigo fuiste el zopenco que me tiro mientras corría por sus cosas- jajaja si exactamente ese soy yo-**dijo algo apenado mientras se rascaba la cabeza- **quería disculparme con usted hermosa señorita-**Helga algo sonrojada dijo- **si claro igualmente no es tu culpa ya que solo eres un pobre chico nuevo perdido por los grandes pasillos de esta inmensa escuela, era natural, y por favor no me trates de usted que me hace sentir como si estuviera tratando con mis parientes melosos**

**- ah lo siento entonces desde ahora procurare tutearte te parece, y con respecto a lo que le dije a la Sra. Parker no era del todo una mentira soy nuevo y aun no me ubico bien pero mi primo se encargo de enseñarme las aulas esta mañana, pero hoy en el receso me distraje viendo el lugar que no tome en cuenta la distancia así que por eso fui corriendo pero debo admitir que fue una suerte que por esa distracción me topara con una hermosa rubia- **Helga no podía estar más sonrojada pero trato de ocultarlo volteando a ver hacia otro lado- **si, si es muy interesante tu historia pero deberías ir a tu próxima clase no crees- si tienes razón pero olvide donde queda mi salón me podrías decir dónde está el salón de Historia por favor…- Helga, Helga G. Pataki- si por favor Helga, por cierto hermoso nombre y que significa la G? – Te propongo algo tu no preguntes que significa l cambio te llevo a tu saló ya que a mí también me toca historia vamos así evito que tires a otro inocente estudiante- claro que acepto tu propuesta hermosa dama este definitivamente es mi día de suerte vamos, a propósito soy Daniel Morrison pero me puedes decir Danny o Dan - claro un gusto- **dijo la rubia tratando con indiferencia al inglés que había coqueteado con ella-** llegamos – **Al entrar Helga noto que paso exactamente lo mismo que en literatura todas las chicas veían con interés al recién llegado- _por favor no es la gran cosa-_ y como en literatura Danny se sentó al lado de la rubia.

La clase parecía que no se acabaría nunca apenas era la primera clase era posible que el profesor aburriera desde el inicio? Mientras tanto la rubia garabateaba en su cuaderno hasta que un pequeño papel llegó a su escritorio al levantar la vista se encontró con los ojos de Danny ella abrió con interés el papel el cual decía- _que es lo que escribes con tanta pasión- _ la rubia tomo su lápiz y le escribió y tiro el papel de vuelta

- _nada de tu incumbencia bucko_

_- vamos debe ser algo realmente bueno como para que te brillen los ojos al escribirlo_

_- claro que es bueno la gran Helga G. Pataki lo escribió_

_- si tienes razón, aun me tiene intrigado el significado de la G, crees que algún día me lo digas_

_- sueñas jamás te lo diré_

_- entonces no me dejas más opción que investigarlo_

– _apuesto lo que sea a que no lograras sabes ni siquiera descubrir la vocal que le continua_

– _apuesta aceptada que te parece si apostamos una película si yo averiguo el significado de la G en menos de una semana tu tendrás que invitarme al cine y pagar los bocadillos aceptas?_

_- que acaso estás loco claro que no_

_- acaso tienes miedo a perder _

– _debes estar bromeando yo no le temo a nada_

– _eso quiere decir que aceptas?_

– _dalo por hecho pero debo decirte que perderás_

– _ya lo veremos preciosa_

_- _**Señor Morrison señorita Pataki será mejor que pongan atención a la clase – **ambos chicos se disculparon y continuaron atendiendo a la aburrida clase del señor Thompson. A la salida el inglés acompaño a la rubia mientras conversaban amenamente, resulta que tenían bastante en común y sobre todo ambos eran muy competitivos- **jajaja no lo puedo creer en serio dices que **_**el gemelo malvado VI **_era mejor que _**noche de terror en el cementerio**_**? Debes estar bromeando- **decía el inglés- **claro que si ** _**el gemelo malvado VI **_**tiene una buena trama y suspenso en cambio**_** noche de terror en el cementerio **_**solo tiene partes grotescas solo utilizan la sangre y miembros mutilados para dar terror – no puedo creer que digas eso- la verdad duele- **

**- Hey orejas de chivo quien es tu amigo- **intervino la voz de Harold – **es bueno verte de nuevo a ti también niño rosa- y bien Pataki no nos vas a presentar a tu nuevo **_**novio**_**- ** esta vez fue Sid quien habló apoyado por Stinky- **si Helga preséntanos a tu lindo nuevo amigo- **Dijo Rhonda quien acababa de llegar- **hey cuidado con lo que dices a tu novio no le gustará princesa- Helga tiene razón no me gusta- oh vamos Thad solo bromeaba sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti- y quien es Helga?, si Helga preséntanoslo, si **- decían unas embobadas lila, Shenna, Nadinne

**Bien el es Daniel Morrison y ellos son Harold, Sid, Stinky, Curl… digo Thad, Rhonda, Lila, Shenna, y Nadinne- ** dijo señalando a cada uno de sus amigos

**Es un placer conocerlos- **dijo con amabilidad y una sonrisa a todos los chicos

-**Danny viejo por fin te encuentro quedamos en que nos veríamos en la salida de tu última clase que te pasó- **dijo James con tono preocupado quien llegaba junto con Gerald y Phoebe

- ** es verdad, lo siento mucho hermano lo olvide por completo- **dijo Danny acercándose a james en disculpándose

-**esperen un minuto ustedes de conocen? **dijo Gerald, mientras los demás escuchaban con atención

- **si él es mi primo Daniel Morrison acaba de llegar de Londres y se quedará a estudiar en Hillwood estaba muy preocupado por él, el aun no conoce muy bien la ciudad porque acabo de llegar hace tres días, pero espera que hacías aquí**

**-así que eres el primo de este chico ya empiezo a ver el parecido**

**-Helga tu ya lo conoces?**

**-si el me tiro al suelo y luego se pego a mi como chicle a mi zapato**

**-Enserio? **

**- si pero ella me presento a los chicos de los que tanto me hablabas**

**-oh ya veo gracias por cuidar bien de mi primo Helga**

**- si pero la próxima vez no seré su niñera**

**- es una lástima fue divertido ser cuidado por ti**- dijo Danny bajo la mirada de todos los presentes y el sonrojo de la rubia

**-si como sea, vámonos Phoebs, vienen chicas?**

**-si nos vemos luego chicos**

**-nos vemos**

**-adiós amor-** dijo Phoebs despidiéndose de su novio

**-adiós linda paso por ti más tarde-** dijo Gerald mientras le daba un beso en los labios a su novia

**- hey tortolitos ya harán eso más tarde, apresúrate Phoebs, adiós plumero francés**

Y así se retiraron las chicas, mientras los chicos fueron a Slaussen a tomar un helado y refrescos mientras conversaban y conocían mejor a Danny

**Así que Londres, hay lindas señoritas por ahí?- **pregunto con interés Stinky

**Si hay muchas chicas muy lindas pero en toda mi vida no he visto chica más atractiva que Helga**

**Espera un minuto hablas en serio, hablamos de Helga?, Helga g. Pataki?**- dijo Gerald

**El demonio rosa?-**dijo Thad

**No puedes estar hablando en serio-**dijo Harold

**Debes estar loco para siquiera decirlo- **dijo Sid

**Sid tiene razón la señorita Helga es algo difícil- **dijo Stinky

**Eso es terrible, terriblemente desconcertante-**dijo Peapod

**Debe haber perdido la cordura- **dijo Eugene

**Hermano creo que es mejor que no toques ese terreno- **dijo James

**No creo que sea tan difícil al menos espero poder conocerla mejor y que es eso del demonio rosa?**

**Así es como el alumnado nombró a Helga después de ganar una pelea a unos chicos de tercero el año anterior ganó la reputación de invencible, la mayoría de los estudiantes la respetan y el resto le teme**

**Eso solo prueba mi teoría ella es muy interesante**

**Inténtalo si quieres amigo pero espero salgas vivo de esto**

**Gracias, creo**

Siguieron toda la tarde conversando sobre distintas cosas de hombres y tratando de convencer a Danny de desistir su interés por el demonio rosa, mientras las chicas conversaban sobre cómo fue su primer día y lo que había hecho falta de contar sobre sus vacaciones sin embargo cierta rubia no estaba del todo atenta ya que al llegar a casa había encontrado un email de cierto cabezón.

_Porque razón me sigo sintiendo de esta manera cuando se trata de él, estoy harta de esperar como una tonta mientras él está feliz con su novia en San Lorenzo desde hace 1 año que el sale con otras chicas, yo también puedo hacer lo mismo solo necesito controlar más mi carácter._

**Helga! Por favor responde**

**Si? Qué pasa?**- decía Helga despertando de su ensoñación

**En que pensabas?, te estaba diciendo que tenemos que hacer una pillamada este fin de semana estás de acuerdo?**

**Claro, por qué no** **–**dijo Helga sin darle mucha importancia y continuando con sus pensamientos mientras las chicas se miraban comprendiendo la razón del estado actual de la rubia, luego miraron a Phoebe y ella asintió entendió lo que las chicas querían decir, era la única que podía entenderla completamente

**De acuerdo entonces lo planearemos en la semana, yo ya debo irme, adiós querida**

**Si yo igual debo irme bye Helga**

**Si yo igual, y yo y yo adiós-**decían todas las chicas mientras salían de la casa de la rubia

**Si adiós-** dijo la rubia aun ensimismada una vez que todas salieron Phoebe pregunto-** Estas así… por Arnold no es así?**

**Me conoces bien Phoebs, si es por el mira-** dijo mientras se paraba y enseñaba un email que había llegado pocas horas antes a Phoebe- **mira- ** y se la dio a su amiga para que la leyera, Phoebe lo empezó a leer.

_Hey Helga_

_Como van las cosas por Hillwood?, como están los chicos?_

_Por aquí las cosas van bastante bien, mis padres pudieron ayudar a estabilizarse a la civilización de los ojos verdes, creo que no falta mucho para mi regreso a Hillwood y eso me emociona mucho y también mi hermanita, está impaciente por conocerlos después de todas las historias que le conté, sobre todo quiere conocerte a ti, te volviste famosa después de ayudar a los ojos verdes y como no si estuviste genial ese día, se lo que dirás, "claro si es Helga g. Pataki de la que hablamos" y tienes razón, sin tu ayuda jamás abría podido reunirme con mis padres y nunca me cansare de agradecértelo._

_Aun no puedo asegurar nada sobre mi regreso ya que aún faltan algunas cosas por arreglar pero estoy muy impaciente por regresar a Hillwood he extrañado hasta el mínimo detalle, pero a pesar de mis ansias por volver también esta las nuevas personas que he conocido aquí, creo que estoy destinado a estar dividido en dos. Las cosas con Clarece estar yendo bien ya vamos un año creo que esta vez podría funcionar y eso me alegra mucho, quisiera que la conocieras, estoy seguro que se llevarían bien.  
Qué hay de ti, hace mucho que no me escribes un email y cuando lo haces pareces distante, sabes que siempre contaras con migo para lo que sea, te quiero mucho Hel, mi abusadora y ángel personal, sabes hay días en los que giro inconscientemente la cabeza en clases como esperando a verte ahí con tu sonrisa aparentando ser inocente._

_Espero recibir noticias tuyas_

_Con cariño _

_Arnold_

**Vaya ya veo por qué estas así, un año ya?**

**Si un año y dice que va a funcionar, a veces pienso que no debería haberle dicho que no quería ser su novia**

**Pero sabes muy bien que hiciste lo correcto en ese entonces no podías asegurar que el hablaba de corazón Hel**

**Si , y de seguro estaría peor que ahora totalmente insegura, al menos soy su amiga ahora creo que he avanzado**

**Se nota que te tiene afecto y que eres una persona importante para él, aquí lo dice**

**Si pero el solo me ve como una amiga, tal vez debería comenzar a verlo de esa manera también no crees?**

**Vaya Helga estás segura?**

**Si Phoebs tengo que hacerlo ya no puedo depender de la ilusión de un futuro amor correspondido**

**Lo que sea que decidas te apoyare en ello **

**Gracias Phoebs -** dijo Helga abrazando a su amiga- **Phoebs no tenias una cita con Gerald? Será mejor que te apresures no quiero que el pelos necios me este reclamando que su querida novia llego tarde por mi culpa- **dijo Helga recuperándose

**Estas segura Hel? Puedo cancelar la cita **

**No tranquila Phoebs, ya estoy mejor tu ve y diviértete- **dijo Helga con la mejor de las sonrisas para convencer a su amiga

**Si tu lo dices, está bien Hel pero si ocurre algo me llamas enseguida si?**

**Claro Phoebs que te vaya bien **

**Bien entonces nos vemos mañana Hel **

**Adiós Phoebs, ah por cierto Phoebs esta conversación jamás sucedió entendido?**

**Entendido-dijo **con una sonrisa en cuanto Phoebe salió de la casa Helga subió a s habitación y leyó una y otra vez todos los emails y mensajes de Arnold, en todos decía que la extrañaba pero también decía que esa chica era muy especial

_A pesar de todos estos años yo sigo portándome como una boba niña enamorada del mismo chico desde los tres años, tal vez deba olvidarme del amor que siento, eso es comenzare a verlo solo como un amigo de infancia eso es lo único que es_

_**A partir de hoy mi amor por Arnold será solo un recuerdo lejano**_


	3. Avanzando

_A pesar de todos estos años yo sigo portándome como una boba niña enamorada del mismo chico desde los tres años, tal vez deba olvidarme del amor que siento, eso es comenzaré a verlo solo como un amigo de infancia eso es lo único que es_

_**A partir de hoy mi amor por Arnold será solo un recuerdo lejano**_

"_El amor nace por los ojos y se hunde en el corazón"_

Ese día en el jardín de niños vi a mi salvador y me enamore de él obviando todas sus imperfecciones yo a él solo veía como la luz que me guiaba en la oscuridad es hora de crear mi propia luz y dejar de depender de él para mirar a mi alrededor.

-Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que decidí olvidarme del estúpido cabeza de balón y es un total fracaso sé que mi corazón tardaría en sanar pero por favor es ya una semana debería al menos dejar de pensar en el las 24 horas del día!- gritaba una frustrada rubia mientras entraba a su casa y tiraba las llaves en la mesa de la cocina.

- Helga no te preocupes por eso el amor que sentías por él es muy profundo no puede desaparecer de un día para otro – hablaba Phoebe tratando de calmar a su amiga

-no trates de buscar una explicación lógica para esto Phoebs la única razón de esto es que soy un caso perdido

-no digas eso Helga lo que tu tratas de hacer no es fácil requiere de tiempo y paciencia

-¿qué?! Paciencia yo no soy una chica paciente Phoebs, además que mas puedo hacer para olvidarlo mira recuerdas mi altar? Pues lo tiré, recuerdas mi medallón? Lo guardé pero no estará solo pues mi lazo también le hace compañía junto a los miles de poemas que le hice todo eso se ha ido y ahora están acumulan polvo en el desván.

- no creo que eso sea suficiente claro desapareciste todo lo físico que te atara a él pero hasta ahora que hiciste para no verlo como algo más

-que se supone que haga? Dijo mientras caminaba al sillón de su padre y se caía de manera horizontal sobre él con una pierna colgando de un lado, Phoebe se sentó en otro mueble cruzando las piernas y mirando a su amiga

-tal vez debas hablar con él pero esta vez trata de verlo solo como un amigo controla esas mariposas que se forman cuando escuchas su voz

-lo haría pero Bob me prohibió las llamadas a larga distancia desde la última vez que lo llame

-Por qué?

-bueno la ultima vez… hablamos toda la noche y la cuenta salió algo elevada así que no lo puedo llamar más que 10 min y eso en días especiales.

-mmm eso es un problema y si le escribes por chat eso sería casi lo mismo no? Tendrías respuestas inmediatas y seria como estar hablando con el

-sabes por qué seguimos comunicándonos por email o cartas? Es por qué él no tiene libre acceso a internet, ya sabes el vive lo más cercano a la selva para ayudar a los Ojos Verdes así que si le envió algo por internet me respondería en dos o más semanas y para entonces seguiría frustrada y más aun si se dé el.

-pero aun así que otra opción te queda tal vez la respuesta tarde pero cada vez que te llegue su respuesta puedes practicar y tratar de controlarte así al final ni notaras la diferencia entre hablar con él y hablar con Brainy o con migo.

-está bien lo intentare además que tengo que perder le mandare un mensaje por facebook- Phoebe le sonrió mientras se paraba

-bien mientras trabajas en eso yo iré a buscar las cosas que nos pidió Rhonda

-ok- Helga dijo sonriéndole como diciéndole gracias, Phoebe salió de la habitación y Helga saco su celular escribía varias frases pero ninguna le parecía correcta por lo que enseguida las borraba _demonios porque es tan difícil escribirle no es la gran cosa _ pensaba Helga mientras seguía escribiendo y borrando sin llegar a nada concreto cuando de pronto se decidió mandarle "**que hay Tarzán que tal la jungla" **cerró los ojos y pulsó la opción de "enviar"

-ufff listo

-así se hace-Dijo Phoebe mientras entraba en el lugar con un par de bolsas en la mano

-mi único consuelo es que no tendré que atormentarme con su respuesta hasta dentro de dos semanas- dijo sonriendo y ayudando a su amiga con unas bolsas

-gracias, bien todo listo entonces nos vamos? Rhonda debe estar esperándonos

-si solo espera voy por mis cosas para la pijamada y bajo en seguida- dijo Helga mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesa y subía a toda prisa

Phoebe también fue por su maleta la cual estaba en la cocina y a lo que regreso de la cocina escucho un grito provenir de arriba y segundos después escucho un fuerte golpe así que subió a toda prisa y asustada abrió la puerta del cuarto de Helga para encontrarla en el suelo con su celular en la mano viéndolo muy asustada

-HELGA ESTAS BIEN? Gritó Phoebe mientras se acercaba Helga le dirigió su mirada y luego le enseño la pantalla de su celular en donde decía "tienes un nuevo mensaje de Arnold Shortman: Helga que alegría me da ver un mensaje tuyo….."

Phoebe solo le dirigió una mirada a su asustada amiga un poco divertida por la reacción que esta había tenido minutos antes no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risita por lo que Helga se volvió a ella hecha una furia

-Cómo puedes reírte por algo tan serio como esto Phoebe?

-lo siento es que… pero no pudo continuar porque tenía que retener su risa para no enfadar más a su amiga

-y ahora que se hago? Dijo Helga entrando en pánico

-Pues respóndele recuerda intenta verlo solo como un amigo haz como si estuvieras hablando con migo o con Brainy

Helga algo nerviosa abrió el mensaje este decía:

Arnold Shortman: Helga que alegría me da ver un mensaje tuyo hace mucho que no nos escribimos bueno no por Facebook es mucho mejor hacerlo por aquí no crees? Como si estuviéramos más cerca , respecto a tu pregunta sigue igual que como cuando tu y los chicos estaban aquí calurosa y caótica

Helga G. Pataki: Tarzán es algo extraño que contestes tan rápido no se suponía que no tenías internet en la jungla? O es que me estabas evitando?

Arnold Shortman: nada de eso Hel es solo que estoy en la casa de un amigo haciendo un trabajo que nos dejaron en el colegio y me prestó su computadora mientras iba a hacer unos recados que le dejo su mamá, pero dime como estas?

Helga G. Pataki: ahhhh ya veo el buen samaritano nunca podría ignorar a nadie ni siquiera a su abusona personal, en cuanto a mí estoy muy bien los soquetes de nuestros amigos no dejan que me aburra así que las risas nunca faltan, que hay de ti?

Arnold Shortman: jajaja tu no cambias aunque así está bien me gusta cómo eres ;), yo al igual que tu estoy muy bien la semana pasada fui con mis padres a la aldea de los ojos verdes para una celebración a la que nos invitaron fue grandioso la música inundaba el lugar combinando con los colores que estaban allí

Helga G. Pataki suena hermoso ojala pudiera haberla visto

Arnold Shortman: tal vez puedas ya que los aldeanos me hicieron prometer que te llevaría el próximo año

Helga G. Pataki: entonces espero que sea así jajaja

Arnold Shortman: claro que sí, yo no rompo nunca una promesa además así no hubieras querido abría buscado la manera de que estuvieras aquí el año siguiente

Helga G. Pataki: me gustaría ver que lo intentaras debilucho

Arnold Shortman: jajaja aunque no lo creas me he vuelto más fuerte así que tendría mas ventaja que cuando éramos niños

Helga G. Pataki: es gracioso que creas que podrías con migo jajaja nadie puede contra Helga G. Pataki

Arnold Shortman: Te sorprenderías al ver mis nuevas habilidades he estado entrenado con los guerreros de la aldea

Helga G. Pataki: ni estrenando con "la roca" podrías vencerme

Arnold Shortman: entonces lo tendremos que comprobar en cuanto vuelva

Helga : cuando quieras debilucho

Arnold Shortman: de acuerdo entonces estamos de acuerdo cuando vuelva a Hillwood te demostrare mis nuevas habilidades jajaja tendremos que ajustar los detalles otro día Hel mi amigo llegó y debemos hacer este proyecto

Me alegra mucho haber conversado contigo, nos vemos

Helga G. Pataki: claro Cabeza de balón igualmente me gusto fastidiarte nuevamente como en los viejos tiempos nos vemos debilucho.

Arnold Shortman: desconectado

Helga bajo el celular dando un suspiro liberando todas las emociones que tuvo en los últimos 20 min cuando se había recuperado paseo su mirada por la habitación en busca de su amiga Phoebs quien estaba en su cama mirándola con alegría y un poco de orgullo

-y bien como estuvo? Dijo Phoebe mirándola expectante

-bastante bien claro que aun me saltaba el sentimiento de vez en cuando pero creo que está bien para empezar

-si eso creo, estoy muy orgullosa de ti a penas y te vi lanzar mirada de enamorada como hacías antes- dijo Phoebe mientras la imitaba graciosamente Helga le lanzó una almohada algo avergonzada, ambas rieron

-pero en serio lo hiciste bien

-Gracias Phoebs ahora estoy mejor y menos frustrada-sonrió- ay no Rhonda! diablos nos va a sermonear como siempre sobre la puntualidad y esas cosas

-jajaja tranquila Hell ya la llame diciéndole que teníamos que hacer algo antes de ir a su casa y que por eso llegaríamos tarde

-eres la mejor Phoebs has salvado a mi cerebro de una hora completa del discurso sobre puntualidad de la princesa

-sí pero si no nos apresuramos igualmente la recibiremos- Helga asintió y bajaron a recoger sus cosas para minutos después salir en camino a la casa de Rhonda

La noche en la casa de Rhonda paso entre risas y charlas de muchos temas, chismes, chicos, ropa, música, películas, comida y mucho más pasaron tan entretenidas que la noche paso más rápido de lo que esperaban.

Las chicas se despidieron a la mañana siguiente y partieron a sus casas, Helga iba en camino a la suya cuando de pronto se le ocurrió visitar a Gertie ya que no la había visitado ya hace tiempo y es que aunque odiara recordar a Arnold no podía romper lazos con los abuelos en especial con Gertie que era la que más la entendía y aconsejaba, siempre que podía la visitaba y la ayudaba en los quehaceres de la casa de huéspedes en cuanto a Phil a ella le encantaba oír sus historias y ayudarlo con el invernadero, ahora con la influencia de Sheena ya no le desagradaba del todo la naturaleza aunque habían algunas cosas que no seguían aguatando del todo como los pequeños insectos que se metían bajo sus mangas, al llegar a la casa de huéspedes timbró y en seguida el abuelo le abrió dejando salir a una manada de todo tipo de animales al instante después de que un pequeño gato saliera disparado a seguir a sus colegas el abuelo al notar de quien se trataba la saludo muy jovial

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí dijo mientras la abrazaba- si es nada más que la pequeña Eleonor – y a penas el abuelo pronuncio ese nombre Gertie se deslizo por el barandal y cayo justo al lado de su esposo

-vieja loca no hagas eso un día de estos vas a romperte la cadera- Helga se rio por lo bajo le encantaba estar en ese lugar porque nunca sabias que iba a pasar

-Eleonor! –grito con alegría Gertie mientras corría a abrazar a Helga quien sonreía a más no poder

-Hola Gertie, Phil es un gusto verlos vengo a ver si necesitan un par de manos que los ayuden

-Claro que si mujercita nos serias de mucha ayuda mira por qué no vigilas a esta vieja loca mientras voy a lavar la ropa y luego iremos al invernadero

-suena bien- dijo Helga con una gran sonrisa mientras acompañaba a Gertie a hacer la comida mientras reían y hacían una guerra de comida

El día paso demasiado rápido para Helga, en la tarde había llamado a sus padres para decirles que pasaría el día en la casa de huéspedes y que regresaría algo tarde, después de la cena Helga ayudó al abuelo a regar las plantas del invernadero y luego de dar de comer a Pesuñas de goma fue a la sala a escuchar las historias de Phil y sobre cómo fue su infancia mientras Gertie se sentó a lado de Helga boca abajo moviendo los pies como una pequeña niña y riéndose cuando Phil le recriminaba los pequeños incidentes que tuvieron Helga no podía creer cuanto se parecían ella y Gertie, pero cuando Phil iba a contarle la historia de cómo se reencontraron él y Gertie su padre la llamo diciendo que saliera ya que la estaban esperando, con desilusión ella se despidió de los abuelos prometiendo que volvería uno de esos días.

Y así el lunes llegó nuevamente marcando la segunda semana de clases a la cual Helga llegó atrasada como siempre cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sus amigos ni por el director quien le seguía dando el mismo discurso de siempre

-Por favor señorita Pataki le pido que sea más puntual

-si lo siento señor- dijo Helga para evitar más gritos departe del director

Al entrar al aula recibió un nuevo regaño de parte de su profesora y al pasar su mirada por el salón miró como Gerald se burlaba de ella _esa sabandija me las va a pagar_ pensó Helga mientras se iba a sentar preparo una bolita de papel e impulsándola con un elástico la envió directo al cuello desnudo de Gerald el cual al sentirla gritó de dolor logrando que la profesora lo sacara de clases por la primera hora sin dejarle explicar la razón de su grito Helga estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre-humano para no reír a carcajadas _eso se gana por burlarse de mi _pensaba para sus adentros mientras sonreía de satisfacción

En el receso Phoebe y Helga se sentaron en una mesa en el patio pues era un día precioso poco después llegó Danny

-Hola Phoebs –dijo con una sonrisa

-Hola Danny

- y Hola preciosa- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Helga

-hey zopenco – dijo devolviendo el saludo a su manera

-tan fría como siempre y eso me agrada pero espero que no sea así en nuestra cita

-a que cita te refieres si no estoy mal tu aun no sabes mi segundo nombre y falta veamos- dijo mirando a su reloj- 32 minutos para que oficialmente la semana finalice así que creo que perdiste- dijo Helga con una sonrisa de triunfo

-mientras tenga aun esos 32 minutos tengo esperanza- dijo Danny aun con su brillante sonrisa mientras Helga solo ponía los ojos en blanco poco después llegó James junto a un enojado Gerald quien al llegar tiro con furia su bandeja a la mesa lo que sorprendió a los presentes quienes no tuvieron tiempo de preguntar porque el moreno en seguida hablo

-tú!- dijo señalando acusadoramente a Helga

-yo? Y ahora que hice- dijo fingiendo inocencia mientras comía despreocupadamente una papa

- no te hagas la inocente Pataki tu sabes muy bien lo que hiciste

-por favor en serio no tengo idea de que rayos estás hablando y será mejor que te calmes porque estas atrayendo muchas miradas señor popular

Gerald se calmo un poco y se sentó pero seguía enojado y hablando con voz grave

-vamos Pataki acaso vas a negar que fuiste tú la que me tiro esa bola de papel a mi cuello esta mañana

-no sé a lo que te refieres

-qué?!- grito Gerald fuera de sus casillas

-todo esto es por una bola de papel? Pregunto Danny

-si no entiendo mal ella le tiraba cientos de bolas de papel a Arnold y el no reaccionaba tan mal como tu- dijo James recordando lo que su amigo le había contado sobre Arnold y los abusos que sufría de parte de Helga

-claro que los aguantaba porque no eran lanzados a con una liga a corta distancia a su cuello y en medio de la clase de la Señora Francess! Dijo Gerald exaltado casi explotándole una vena de la frente

-de la señora Francess ohhh viejo ahora te entiendo de seguro gritaste y ella se enfado

-con ella hay que tener mucho cuidado es demasiado estricta se enfada por todo

-sí y gracias a ella me saco de su clase esta mañana

-no seas tan dramático Geraldo solo fue la primera hora

-sí pero nos reviso la tarea en la primera hora y ahora no quiere revisármela y es tu culpa

-no es la gran cosa

Esta vez James y Danny tuvieron que sostenerlo para que no se abalanzara contra Helga, ella en vez de de asustarse miraba divertida la situación aunque si se sentía culpable

-bien te propongo una cosa yo hablare con la Sra. Francess y hare que te permita presentar la tarea pero si es que te calma y me dejas disfrutar de mi almuerzo

Gerald se calmo ya que sabía que Helga era muy buena en Biología y la Sra. Francess tenía consideración con los buenos alumnos claro que jamás aceptaba un retraso por más que fuera la mejor

-Está bien Pataki espero que así sea además no todos somos los consentidos de la maestra y necesitamos de las pequeñas oportunidades para sumar una buena calificación

- sí, sí que pena me das plumero Francés- dijo con desdén Helga

-si debería _G-E-R-A-L-D-I-N-E _ dijo Gerald mirando desafiante a Helga y pronunciando cada letra con deleite al ver como la cara de horror se le iba formando a Helga, finalmente el sonrió triunfal cuando vio a Danny si esa sería buena venganza por ahora pensó Gerald

-Geraldine?

Ese es tu segundo nombre dijo Danny notablemente emocionado

Helga simplemente bajo la mirada a su reloj aun con la cara descompuesta, faltaba 2 minutos para que acabara la semana

Danny había ganado la apuesta.


End file.
